


True Light

by Ariss_Tenoh



Category: Coldfire Trilogy - C. S. Friedman
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2298404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariss_Tenoh/pseuds/Ariss_Tenoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hunter muses on the concept of faith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Light

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Oct 14th 2006. For Beth who asked for Gerald about Damien.

He sat and watched. This would be interesting.

 

The crystal walls shimmered with false light and there stood the rakh guards with the captured priest and the little girl. His hand played with his gift's hair as he contemplated Reverend Vryce.

 

Gerald admired many qualities in Vryce, much to his own surprise. Nine hundred years tended to make one jaded about things. But Vryce was... _unique_. Yes, that was the word. It was not the strength of his faith that made him so, though it was no small matter to be ignored. No, it was the man's sense of pragmatism that appealed to Gerald's own nature.

 

Damien Vryce did not allow faith to blind him to the realities of life. He wielded his sword and art in the name of the Church; it was his calling in life. But it was not _his life_. An almost intangible distinction but there nontheless. The man didn't allow awe and respect to overwhelm him in the regal presence and absolute authority of one such as the Patriarch. He had no trouble at all telling the Head of his Church that he was wrong and stubborn. Centuries of evil didn't impress or cow him; they were merely an annoyance that needed to be removed from his path. Even a creature who could manipulate the fabric of space and conquer time like the Undying Prince only brought out a fierce need to eradicate it. And if that meant allying himself with an abomination like the Hunter, then so be it.

 

Gerald wondered if he should warn the priest that it was pragmatism, taken too far, that had turned his Prophet to the left-handed path.

 

He said nothing. Merely watched and made a short comment to the Prince.

 

The Neocount of Merentha's eyes fell on Vryce afterwards and he smiled. Almost.

 

~ End ~


End file.
